my_dd_homebrewfandomcom-20200214-history
Luchador (5e Class)
Unarmoured Defense: '''To a Luchador, honor and the cheers of the crowd are their strength, and as such, their charisma is factored into their AC. While not wearing any armor or wearing a shield, your Armor Class is equal to 10 + your Con/Dex Modifier + your Charisma Modifier. '''Improved Combat Grappler: '''Years of training has taught you that no matter the size, weight, or ability, the spirit of Lucha is mighty and allows for feats of near superhuman strength and dexterity. * You gain advantage during all attempts to grapple any opponent smaller size than you. * After a successful grapple, you may attempt to pin your opponent as your movement action to apply the restrained effect on them. * You may use either your Dexterity(Acrobatics) or Strength(Athletics) Modifier when making a grapple check. * You are able to use half movement speed while moving with a grappled opponent. Also when pinning an opponent, you have quarter movement speed as well. However, if you are grappled, this does not apply. * Your unarmed attacks deal 1d4 damage + Strength or Dexterity Modifier rather then the normal 1 damage. '''Finishing Move: '''At Level 2, the Luchador gains access to their special and/or finishing moves. These actions made be used as movement actions. The Luchador may use this ability as many times equal to half their Luchador Level before needing to take a short rest to regain his charges of it. A wrestler may use his special or finishing moves on enemies that are pinned and restrained, they must however still roll to see if they hit. Finishing moves may be used if possible on opponents not pinned or restrained, but with disadvantage. If the opponent the Luchador hits with a Finishing Move dies from it, the charge used to cast Finishing Move is not expended. '''Adept Wrestling: '''The Luchador is always improving his skills in hopes of wrestling the very gods of the world. All grapple attempts from the Luchador gain an extra die roll to add to his/her roll. At level 2 he/she gains a 1d4 extra die (at 4th level the die increases to 1d6, at 6th the die increases to 1d8, at 8th the die increase to 1d10, and at 10th the die increases to a 1d12). At Luchador Level 10, the Luchador has grown so used to Lucha that they can now attempt to grapple creatures two sizes larger then them and gains advantage when attempting to grapple creatures the same size as them. This bonus also applies for Extra Attacks, meaning a Luchador may grapple two same size larger opponents without penalty and with advantage. '''Way of Lucha: '''At Luchador Level 3, the Luchador chooses to follow a path of Lucha. They maybe become a Técnicos, Rudo or Espíritu Luchador(Spirit Wrestler). A Técnicos or Good Luchador relies less on tricks and sneakiness and instead relies on their own personal strength, the togetherness of their party, and high flying acrobatic moves to prevail in combat. Rudos are rude and crude and will do anything to prove they are the best by any means possible. In the ring, anything goes and as such will fight to win by any means necessary. While all Luchador are attuned with their ancestors and the creatures of their mask, the Spirit Wrestler takes it to another level. Through work and mediation, they have gained the ability to channel the spirit within their mask as well as their very ancestors to help them in victory. '''Extra Attack: At Luchador Level 5, the Luchador has grown more accustomed to Lucha and at this point can either make two attacks, or attempt to grapple two creatures at the same time without penalty. The creatures can not be a size larger then the Luchador to grapple both and must be within five feet of each other. '''Bonds of the Lucha: '''Whether a Rudo, Técnicos, or Espíritu Luchador, the Luchador understand and honors the traditions of family in someway or another, and depending on their Way of Lucha Path as Luchador Level 9, get one of three boons while near allies: * If a Técnicos, you understand the bonds of friendship and family more then any other and as such will fight ever harder to protect them then any other. When an ally within five feet of you is attacked by an opponent, as your reaction, you may attempt to grapple and pin them. * If a Rudo, your allies may be expendable in the long run, but in the here and now, they are necessary. When an ally within five feet of you is attacked by an opponent within five feet, you may start an inpromptu tag attack, as a reaction, both of you may make a single basic attack. * If a Espíritu Luchador, you have seen enough spirits and know their sufferings, especially of those that who left with unfinished business and refuse to see another have the same lot in the afterlife. When an ally within five feet of you is attacked by an opponent within five feet, as a reaction, you may attempt to imbue them with Lucha and give them one action of any kind, whether it be movement or attack. The ally must pass a Wisdom saving throw of 15 or higher for the spirit to fully be accepted into them. '''Ring Fighter: '''At Luchador Level 10, the Luchador is truly at home in the ring. When the Luchador is a ring of any kind, whether it be man made or in the natural world (A ring is defined by having ropes and four corners, vines and webs can count as well if strung around a locked in area, arenas do work as rings), their power heavily increases. The bonuses only apply when in the ring and fade away one minute after leaving the ring. * Any and all magical or otherwise means of instantly disabling the Luchador have a higher chance of failing. If the Luchador has to beat a DC, they roll with +3 while if the ability is based off the opponent's ability, they roll with -3. * If there are any allies outside the ring cheering for him, the Luchador gets temp health equal to his Charisma Modifier, this stacks with each ally that is cheering for them, however, normal passerbies do not give said buff, NPC allies and bonded NPCs however can contribute. '''Grappling Savant: '''At Luchador Level 14, the Luchador has slowly learned how to manipulate his own weight and size no matter the size of the opponent. The Luchador gains the ability to grapple any creature of any size, and may grapple creatures of one size higher with advantage. '''People's Champion: '''At Luchador Level 15, the Luchador has become a symbol to the people. Whether a hero of the people, or the villain, their fame has quite literally empowered them and sharpened their senses to near super human limits. Anytime a spell or ranged attack is sent the Luchador's way, they may roll a Dexterity saving throw in an attempt to dodge it for no damage three times per day recharging after a long rest. Also, after a full round of combat, the Luchador steels himself for the next attack, gaining resistance to one damage type of their choice. After another round, the Luchador may choose another but loses the first if they do so. This buff fades after combat. '''Ultimate Finishing Move: '''At Luchador Level 18, the Luchador picks one of his special moves and it transforms into his Ultimate Finishing Move. Unless the creature is 2 sizes or larger then the Luchador, this move is done with advantage, if not, this is done with disadvantage. Whenever he uses it, the opponent must make a saving throw of the Luchador's level + their Strength/Dexterity Modifier + their Charisma Modifier. If they fail, the Luchador deals 10d10 bludgeoning damage to his enemy as well grapples and pins them, putting the opponent into a restrained state. If they succeed, they take half damage and must instead roll again to avoid being grappled by the incoming Luchador. The Luchador may do this equal to a quarter of their Luchador level rounded down before needing to take a long rest to gather their charges. Unlike Finishing Move, this ability's charges will get expended whether or not it kills. The Luchador may also not use this ability more then twice on the same opponent in the same combat. '''Dios de la Lucha (God of Lucha): '''At Luchador Level 20, the Luchador is there. He has attained the title of El Rey del Ring, but, it isn't enough anymore. The world and most creatures in it are not enough for the Luchador anymore, he needs more to prove that the way of the Lucha is truly the way. The Luchador's body no longer ages, nor does he need to sleep, eat, or drink staying at its prime at all times in attempt to find stronger and stronger opponents to fight. His mask becomes attuned to his head, no longer being able to be removed. At this point, the Luchador can grapple creatures of three sizes larger with advantage. Way of the Lucha Técnicos '''Lucha Libre: '''At Luchador Level 3, a Técnicos style of wrestler heavily prefers the air over the ground. His home is the air and as such gets positive modifiers as long as he is airborne as well. As long as he lands on an opponent, he doesn't take any fall damage no matter the height he falls from. As long as he is in the air, he gets a minimum AC of 17. As for how he gets airborne is up to him. From vaulting off the walls to jumping off his very allies and enemies, as long as he is more then five feet in the air or moves at least ten feet horizontally, he is considered airborne. When attempting to vault off an ally or inanimate object, you roll with advantage. If he bounds off an aware opponent, the opponent may make an attack of opportunity albeit at disadvantage. '''Crowd Favourite: '''At Luchador Level 6, a Técnicos has gained appealed with his party and can bolster their resolve as he strikes up confidence within them. Using an action, the Técnicos gives a speech or performs an act so that he may inspire all allies giving them one of the two options of the ally's personal choice: * Heal them equal to the Luchador's Level + his Charisma Modifier + Persuasion Modifier. * Dash to the Luchador, not incurring any opportunity attacks as they make it to his side. This ability can only be used once for combat, can only be used in combat, and can only inspire allies who can see or hear him. '''Preserve for the People: '''At Luchador Level 11, a Técnicos may defy death to keep fighting. He is a symbol to his party and others and his refusal to let them down allows him to forgo dying, healing up to half of his life for the rest of combat after being hit for lethal damage that doesn't outright kill him. This ability can not be activated when being attacked by an ally in your current friendship. However, after combat, after the ability is used, the Luchador must take a short rest to recover to allow himself to heal or else he immediately falls to zero and takes a long rest that can not be interrupted by any means, magical or otherwise. This can only be used once for day. '''Lucha Tag Team: '''At Luchador Level 17, a Técnicos can either recruit an NPC and instill his skills of Luchador in them. When rolling for the HP gained from the sudden levels, they will only roll a 1d6 or a flat base 3 for each level gained. NPC Luchador's may only hit level 15. Only creatures one size larger than you and below may become your Tag Team partner. Consult your DM based on the area you are in about what kind of person would appear to become your partner. If the DM allows, animals are also fine to be used as partners. Rudo '''Dirty Brawler: '''To a Rudo, victory by any means. Whether it be through guile and cheating or just being dirty handed, to the Rudo, the ends justify the means in a fight. At Luchador Level 3, while not wearing any armor or wielding a shield, the Rudo gets bonuses to their damage and gets the ability to use improvised weapons. *You deal 1d6 damage with their unarmed attacks rather then 1d4. This die changes as your Luchador Level increases to d8 at level 5, 2d6 at level 11, and 2d12 at level 17. *You are proficient with all improvised weapons, from chairs to your very opponents. *As a bonus action a Rudo can insult an opponent. The target of this insult must succed on an intelligence save with a DC of 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Cha bonus or have disadvantage on their attack rolls for a round. '''Fearful Appearance: '''Your very visage strikes fear into people and enemies as stories of your fearful tales spread through the world. Your very name is only whispered in fear that you will be summoned by its call. At Luchador Level 6, if not already proficient with Intimidation, you automatically add it to your proficiency, if you already have it. From now on when you insult a person (this includes bosses if they are not immune to fear) that can hear you must make a saving throw equal to your Luchador Level + your proficiency bonus + your Charisma modifier or fall under the frightened condition. Creatures one size larger then you ignore your proficiency bonus when fighting against the fear, while creatures two size larger then you ignore the effect entirely. The effect only last one full round until their next turn and fades away immediately if they run away and are out of hearing range. '''Vaya con Dios: '''Your ruthlessness knows no bounds and as such, you show no mercy to any of your opponents. At Luchador Level 11, you gain the ability to instantly kill any opponent frightened(must be by you), paralyzed, stunned, or unconscious. Enemies that are frightened must also be restrained to instantly kill them. Unconscious enemies can not avoid this effect. All other conditions must make a Constitution saving throw for paralyzed and stunned enemies or a Wisdom saving throw for frightened enemies equal to 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Strength/Dexterity modifier or instantly die. This action can be used in place of your standard action. '''Underhanded Tactics: '''No one truly knows where your allegiances lie, from your allies to your opponents, you are an engima and it is well known that you will use just about anyone to make it to the top. At Luchador Level 17, you can attempt to appear to ally your opponents. As this is simply you just talking, this may be used as a free action and as such can only be used on enemies that can see or hear you. Your opponents must make a wisdom saving throw equal to 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Charisma modifier or fall under the belief you have betrayed your allies. If you succeed this throw, the enemies will not attack you thinking you are an ally allowing you to freely move about the battlefield. Your next attack counts as both a sneak attack (9d6) as well as automatically crits if you attack the enemy from behind. You may attempt this as many times as you wish during combat, however after the first successful attempt, each attempt will incur heavy negative modifiers. (-10 on the second attempt, -20 on the third, and so on and so forth.) Espíritu Luchador '''Spirit of the Mask: '''At Luchador Level 3, the Luchador can passively channel the animal of their mask for various effects. Depending on the creature, the effects can range from empowered, to total defense, to flight itself. *If a marine animal, the Luchador is not impeded at all when in combat underwater and can just as fluidly move around and grapple opponents as if they were on solid ground as well as the ability to hold their breath for ten minutes. Any and all combat while in the water incurs no disadvantage. *If an avian creature, the Luchador gains the ability to use their reaction to reduce all fall damage to fives times their Luchador level. They may also takes any long or high jump after taking moving five feet rather then ten. *If a fast land creature, the Luchador gains +15 to their move speed as well as denies any attacks of opportunities the enemy might get. *If a strong slow land creature, you have advantage on any and all strength checks and strength saving throws, and you are considered one size larger for the purpose of grappling creatures and carrying capacity. Depending on the animal, consult your DM for any other flavor you believe said animal should have. '''One with the Ancestors: '''At Luchador Level 6, you may call on your ancestors to fight with you. The summoning, imbuing, and calling for assistance for the ancestors can be done as a bonus action on your turn. While they do not possess physical bodies, their corporeal forms allow them to grapple all creatures of ethereal forms on top of distract opponents. If the ancestors choose to wrestle ethereal creatures, their power, abilities, and such are equal to yours and act the same way as a pet. Your ancestors level is equal to your Luchador level. When called, you may fuse yourself with them to increase your Luchador level equal to half your Luchador level, rounded down(So a level 6 Luchador levels up to a Level 9 Luchador). For one full round, You are given access to all Luchador abilities, proficiency, and modifiers of that Luchador Level. At level 6, you gain access to summon one, three at once at level 11, and five at once at level 17. '''Spirit Ring: '''At Luchador Level 11, the Espíritu Luchador learns to make a ring at any and all places. The Luchador spends an action communing with the ancestors to summon a ring in any location, activating all the Ring Fighter abilities. The ring can not be broken by non magical means and the Luchador can choose to single out a single a non flying enemy for a one vs one. The Espíritu Luchador may allow his allies to enter and exit without incurring movement penalties however all enemies that try to enter or exit must pass a wisdom saving throw equal to 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Charisma bonus or be knocked prone by the watching spirit crowd. '''One with the Ring: '''At Luchador Level 17, the Luchador has transcended morality and become an actual being of the ring. The ring isn't just his home, it is another part of him and all who step into it must show him respect. All opponents who enter must not only beat him, but the ring itself. While in any kind of ring, the Luchador gains a advantage on all rolls. Category:5e Category:Class